


Double Ooh

by Jakathine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Couch Sex, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of an anon headcanon to Guixonlove:</p><p>In MI6, Peter and Hector work quite closely with the 00's. James Bond won't stop hitting on Hector and constantly trying to get into his pants. When pressed, his excuse is that he likes a challenge. Peter does not approve. Hector acts annoyed, but he actually doesn't mind because it makes Peter act really possessive, which always leads to an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Ooh

James was at it again. Peter ground his teeth as he watched James lean across the desk provocatively towards Hector and under the table bumping knees up against Hector’s. James’s short cropped blond hair and startling blue eyes did not help Peter feel any calmer as he tucked a strand of own blond hair behind an ear and pointedly focused his blue eyed glare onto the two. Q glanced over his glasses at Peter and then followed his eyes to see where James was now rubbing his knees up against Hector purposely.

“You know he does that simply because he can.” Q commented, smiling slightly at Peter’s dour face.

“I know he is. Why is he hitting on Hector when you two are in a relationship?” Peter replied, pulling his gaze away from the 00 and his lover.

“Due to James having to use his charm to get under cover, literally sometimes more so than not, I agreed with him to keep our relationship an open one. However, I may ask of you the same for Hector looks annoyed but pleased as well.”

Peter narrowed his eyes and looked back at Hector and did indeed see a smile plastered on Hector’s face, a devious tongue flick escaping past his lips. A knot caught in Peter’s throat as he disapprovingly shook his head and turned away, intent to get finished with what was needed with Q. Q patted him on the shoulder caringly and stole a final glance at the other two before focusing once more on his laptop.

“So, James.” Hector said as he quirked an eyebrow, “You know what this does to them, don’t you?”

James leaned forward as much as possible, his suit bunching up in the front as he practically splayed his chest over the edge and pushed his knee up in betwixt Hector’s, “Oh yes. Both of our boys do love to play games. Due to their… self-control though it takes a little while to unlock their wild side, hm?”

Hector flicked an enthusiastic tongue over his lower lip, thinking of what Peter could be possibly thinking right now, then leaned forward to allow James’s knee to travel almost up to his crotch. The desk was not very wide, allowing the two to be in close proximity but both knew that this game they played was more for show than not. James reached a hand forward and smoothed a strand of hair that had come loose from Hector’s normally immaculate hair style. Out of the corner of his eye Hector saw Peter stiffen but not deter from his work with Q, who Hector also noticed to be looking up briefly before going back to work.

The two stayed at this cat-and-mouse game for the duration of their waiting. When Q and Peter seemed to be done, they stretched and then walked from their place at the laptop over to the table where James and Hector had started to touch the sleeves of one another outfit’s suggestively. Peter stood at Hector’s side, clearing his throat and shooting a glare at James. James grinned widely at Peter and purposefully withdrew his leg and stood before walking around the table and planting a large, quite wet sounding, kiss on Hector’s cheek.  Peter gripped his hands behind his back and plastered a pleasant smile on his face.

“Good to see you, as always, James.” Peter remarked, his blue eyes sending daggers into James’s.

James cheekily smirked and twined his fingers through Q’s hand before turning and giving a dismissive wave over his shoulder, “Same to you, Peter.”

Hector and Peter walked out of the MI6 building and hailed a cab to take them to Peter’s flat. The whole drive was stiff and quiet, the driver even glancing at the two men in the backseat and noted there was some sort of unresolved tension. To be kind, the driver decided to hurry up and arrive at his destination before an argument could break out. Thankfully they arrived at the flat complex without much fuss, Peter dolling out the fee to the cabbie for briskly walking inside with Hector right behind him.

As soon as the door had been shut Peter rounded on Hector, causing the shorter man to be backed up against the door, “Why do you do that to me?”

“Do what?” Hector inquired, looking up and smiling an innocent smile laced with devilish charm.

“Let James do that to you. The flirting and touching and ugh!” Peter fumed with his lips down turned.

Hector reached up to touch Peter’s clenching and unclenching jaw, “Because I can. It’s a nice challenge to see which of us can seduce the other.”

Peter growled low in his throat and snatched Hector’s hand away from his face and slammed it up against the door before grabbing a hold of the other and doing the same so that both were on either side of Hector’s head. Hector smirked and licked his lips.

“Planning on doing something about it, Peter?” Hector teased.

“Yes, I do.” Peter commented, flipping Hector around so that Hector was against the door now, his arse involuntarily jutting out a bit.

Peter reached down with his left hand and grabbed a generous handful and squeezed it hard, causing Hector to squirm but not moan.  His right hand was firmly clasped on Hector’s wrist, keeping Hector in his position while he used his other to reach around and unfasten Hector’s belt and trousers to slide them down to Hector’s thighs. Peter bit back a small moan at feeling the already filling erection Hector had and rubbed his thumb against the slit, using the now leaking pre-come as a lubricant.

Hector shifted but still did not moan, which irritated Peter and caused him to buck into Hector’s arse while squeezing Hector’s cock ferociously. At this Hector did moan and then bit his lip, inwardly cursing his body. Peter released Hector long enough to walk over to the bedside drawer to produce a condom and lube. Hector followed but Peter turned and saw Hector had moved. Scowling, Peter grabbed Hector by the arm and tossed him rather ungracefully onto the couch, causing Hector to trip and land on the couch with his knees. Peter did not allow him time to orient himself, pressing his heel against Hector’s exposed lower back. While watching Hector, Peter quickly ripped the condom packet open and rolled it onto his cock before liberally coating it with lube. He then lowered himself to insert one then two fingers into Hector to stretch him just enough to where he was comfortable. Hector leaned backwards, temporarily fucking himself on Peter’s fingers before Peter withdrew and dug his nails into Hector’s sides as he slid his cock in.

Hector shuddered at the feeling and with a chuckle rolled his hips into Peter. Peter hissed then dug his fingers further into Hector’s sides and without preamble started thrusting deep and hard, causing Hector’s knees to push into the back of the couch. Hector gripped onto the top as Peter reached around to viciously fist Hector’s erection. Hector moaned loud and long, tilting his head back and allowing Peter to bite into his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. With one more resounding thrust and tug, Hector was shivering and climaxing, riding out the orgasm as he felt Peter tense behind him and orgasm as well.

After they were spent, Peter withdrew from Hector and slid down onto the floor, using the bottom of the couch as a rest and not even bothering to pull up his trousers and pants. Hector stepped off of the couch and joined Peter and the two sat in silence for some time.

“You cheeky bastard.” Peter stated with revolution, “You did that on purpose.”

Hector merely grinned and kissed Peter on the lips, reminding himself to thank James next time he saw him.


End file.
